The Way You Look Tonight
by Mahogany Embers
Summary: HPGW oneshot and song fic. Tony Bennett's 'The Way You Look Tonight'. Short and sweet with not much background information at all.


**Author's Note: This is an UPDATED version. I just added a bit, although I still kept it short without a real extensive plot and whantot. :) I decided I liked it that way, but I added more to relate to the song. I didn't delete anything though, just added.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK owns all.**

* * *

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

A soft piano accompanied song played across the vast room and the dance floor quickly filled up. He spotted her across the room just as she caught his eye with a smile. His breath caught in his throat yet again for the millionth time that evening. She was stunning, and simply gorgeous. She wore a light and dark green dress, silky and shimmering in the yellow light, and it hugged her curves in all the right places, stopping at the tip of her toes.

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

She walked towards him, placing her wine glass onto a waiter's tray. A hand held out and a smile pretty enough to break his heart stood in his way of thought, and he let her lead her to the dance floor in a slight trance. She smiled and tilted her head in that cute, subtle way of hers as she eyed him curiously.

_Oh, but your lovely,_

_With your smile so warm,_

_And your cheek so soft._

"Why so glum, Harry?"

A loose curl escaped her elegant hair-do clipped together at the top of her head as she reached her arms around him loosely. Harry brushed it away from her face, and he placed his hands on her hips with a smile. Her skin was radiant and smooth and creamy, and it excited him innocently.

"Not glum, Ginny," he said slowly, "a little afraid, I 'spose."

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_Just the way you look tonight._

She nodded, and turned her bright eyes away from his face towards Ron and Hermione, her pregnant belly underneath Ron's protective hand. They were laughing softly, and Ginny could not suppress a smile.

"They're lucky, you know," she said, looking up at Harry who had not taken his eyes off of her. He smiled sadly, staring at her innocent, glowing face.

"Wish I could be that lucky," he said quietly as Ginny wrapped her arms around him tighter in a comforting way.

"You are," she said, tilting her head. "Whatever made you think you weren't?"

_With each word,_

_Your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart._

"I don't know. Dead parents, and a former evil soul following me until I was seventeen?" he suggested sarcastically. Ginny didn't scold him, but laughed and shook her head.

"Those are all but a bit of what made your luck. You have all of us just like a family, you defeated the loon, and you're England's top bachelor," she added as an afterthought. She smirked. "In case you haven't noticed, women are staring daggers at me as we speak."

"Yeah?" Harry quirked in eyebrow and scanned the crowd. There were indeed many faces with anger or hurt aimed at Ginny, and he could not hold in his surprise—and protectiveness. He tightened his grip on Ginny's waist absentmindedly and glared at the girls slightly. Ginny laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she pretended not to notice, and creases formed around her eyes. She tugged at his collar.

_And that laugh,_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart._

"You cleaned up nicely after the war, that's all," Ginny said, rubbing his green tie between two of her fingers thoughtfully. She looked up at him, and he was grinning down at her.

"What?" Ginny said innocently. "It's true. Don't pretend that you don't know you're gorgeous."

"If I'm gorgeous, you must be a goddess," his grin disappearing, replaced with two raised eyebrows. Ginny rolled her eyes at him exasperatedly and mouthed _cheesy_ to him before a pout made way to her face.

"Stop it, Harry," Ginny said, poking his chest. "That's not funny."

_Lovely,_

"I am _almost_ positive I was being serious, _ma belle_," Harry said, pulling her hand into his as they swayed to the music comfortably. Ginny's cheeks pinked instantly and he felt his heart fly a little as she looked down furiously.

"Well, _mon chéri_…" she said as she paused, blushing, "thank you."

_Never, never change._

_Keep that breathless charm,_

_Wont you please arrange it?_

The music slowed to an ending, and Harry did not step back, but pulled her an inch closer and pulled her hand up to his mouth. Ginny laughed, looking up at him with a silly grin as he winked at her. He cleared his throat.

"Ginny, my love," he said importantly, "thank you. You might see more of me tonight, so be on the lookout." He placed two soft kisses to her fingertips.

Ginny smiled softly. "Of course. Save the last dance for me?"

"Save any dance for you," Harry replied as she walked backwards slowly. Ginny smiled softly and raised a hand to wave just the tiniest bit.

Harry watched her walk away, his heart pining for her more than ever.

'_Cause I—I love you,_

_Just the way you look tonight._

Ginny smiled to herself, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. '_Ma belle_.'

_Mmm, _

_Just the way you look tonight._

* * *

**Be a pal and review? They would be very appreciated... (:**_  
_


End file.
